Won't Go Home Without You
by AnnaSelene
Summary: Addison goes to L.A., Izzie tries to win back Addison but she discovers something diferent. Song Fic. femmslash . Addison/Izzie.


Won't Go Home Without You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Grey's Anatomy and Wont Go Home Without You by Maroon 5. I wish I did then I would be famous but alas, I don't.

**Author's Note:** This is a Song Fic. Won't Go Home Without You by Maroon 5. Izzie/Addison femme slash ONE SHOT……. Enjoy…. )

**Summary:** Izzie and Addison… Izzie tries to win Addison back by going to L.A. to get her but Addison has already moved on and is eying on a specific Pete…

--

**Preface:**

Addison leaves Izzie for L.A., for her to have a new beginning. But, Izzie suddenly feels that what she did, letting Addison go was wrong. Now, Izzie goes to L.A. to get Addison back. But Izzie finally sees what she has done.

--

_**I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen  
She left before I had the chance to say  
Oh  
The words that would mend the things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, she's gone away**_

_Flashback:_

"_Izzie, I have something to tell you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I'm leaving Seattle. I'm going to L.A. in a few hours. I will be staying there for good."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_I can't stay here in Seattle anymore. Enough is enough. I'm sorry. I am also breaking up with you."_

"_Why are you telling me this? Why did you choose this specific time to tell me that you're leaving?"_

"_Because I love you too much. . . That I can't bear to leave without you knowing. I'm so sorry."_

"_Wait. Addie . . . Don't leave. . . Please stay. . ."_

"_I'm sorry but I have to get ready."_

"_Addie, please. . . "_

"_No. . . Just remember this; I love you and from all my past relationships, you are far most the best. It's just I really have to do this. I love you, I always have. Goodbye."_

_**Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that**_

'_Yes, it's been a while since Addison left. Yes, she left. But at least she had the decency to break up with me before leaving. I know it sort of sucks but hey, I have no other choice but to accept it. Damn! I'm crying again. I miss her. I am miserable without her.'_ Izzie thought when she cried her self to sleep that night.

_**It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you**_

"Hey Iz, how are you?" Meredith asked her housemate.

"I'm fine."

"You keep saying 'you're fine' it doesn't sound like a word anymore."

"I know. It's just that, you know; really hard without Add – I mean Dr. Montgomery around."

"We know, but you have to move on. Are you sure you're alright? You know we cover for you."

"No, I'm just. . . I'm fine. . ." With that, Izzie left the concerned Meredith.

_**The taste of your breath, I'll never get over  
The noises that you made kept me awake  
Oh  
The weight of things that remained unspoken  
Built up so much it crushed us everyday  
**_

_Flashback:_

_As Addison woke up, she saw that Izzie was watching her in her sleep, again._

"_Watching me sleep again huh?"_

"_Yeah, because you look so cute when you sleep." _

"_Right. Should I just believe that or should I think that you were watching me sleep because I woke you again with my tossing and turning?"_

"_Let's just say that you're really cute when you sleep." Izzie said and gave Addison a peck on the lips._

"_Hmm… Right. . . You know, I really think that we should start moving. We still have work to go to."_

"_Ugh, do I have to?"_

"_Yes, besides, I know you like to join me in the shower."_

"_Right." Izzie said with a smile on her face and following suit._

_**Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that  
**_

Inside Izzie's room, after a long day in surgery, she hugged her pillow remembering all the fun and love that she shared with Addison. Either waking up in her arms or simply just lying there with her, staring at the ceiling and sharing their thoughts to one another. As usual, while remembering this, Izzie once again cried in her sleep. While Izzie was reminiscing on the past, Meredith just happened to walked past Izzie's room and knocked; "Iz? You alright in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Once again, Izzie lied.

"Come on Iz. We know you're not fine so please open the door. We got some ice cream to cheer you up." George said from the other side of the door.

"Alright." Izzie said as she stood up to open the door for her friends to come in.

When all of them were settled in Izzie's bed, Izzie got the ice cream and the spoon from George and took a spoonful of ice cream. Just then, Izzie started to cry again.

_**It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you**_

"It's ok Iz. We're here for you. You know that right?" Meredith said hugging her friend.

"But, I love her. I thought we would die together. You know that kind of stuff."

"I know, but not all things go as planned."

"I need… I need to make things right again. I'm going to L.A."

"WHAT?!" Meredith and George said in unison.

"I've decided that I'll fetch her there. I want her back, here with me."

"Are you sure of what you're doing?" A stunned George asked.

"Yes. I'm planning to leave next week. I was hoping that you would cover for me." Izzie asked Meredith.

"Alright. But you have to tell the chief and you owe me." Meredith said with a smile.

"Thanks."

_**It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you**_

When everything was settled, Izzie headed off to L.A. to find her one true love. Finally, she saw a familiar car and just in time a familiar red head that just went out of it.

"ADDISON!" Izzie called.

Turning her head to who is calling her name, Addison saw her former blonde lover, "Izzie? What are you doing here?"

"I came for you Addison. I can never live without you. I want you back and I'll do whatever it takes for me to have you back in my life again."

"Izzie, I can't say how much I missed you. But, I'm eyeing on someone. I think I like this person."

"WHO?!"

"He's a co-worker."

"HE?!"

"Yes, Izzie, it's a HE. Why do you have a problem with that?"

"No. Fine. If it's a HE, then so be it. But what do I have to do to have you?" Izzie said practically begging.

"Nothing. Just go home Izzie. Move on without me." Addison said teary eyed, her emotions betraying her.

"No, I'm going home with you." Izzie said. Then all of a sudden, Izzie crushed her lips on Addison.

It was a long and passionate kiss. When the two parted, Addison was too stunned for words to come out of her mouth.

_**Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh**_

"I Love you Addison. Always and forever. I just wanted to feel your lips before I proclaim that you really don't love me anymore." Izzie said as she turned to her heel to go back to Seattle and live a new life there.

"Izzie, wait. . ." Addison called back.

"What?"

"Don't go just yet. Let me show you around L.A. Just don't leave yet." Addison said practically begging.

_**It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you**_

"Why so you could leave me again? No, not anymore. Goodbye Addison." Izzie said as she turned to her heel and started walking away.

"I LOVE YOU!" Addison said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Izzie stopped in her tracks and went back to the crying Addison; "What did you say?"

"I said; I love you."

"Hmpf, you left me Addison and you even had the decency to break up with me first before leaving me. Besides, I thought you're eyeing on some co-worker of yours."

"Yes, I am eyeing on him but it doesn't matter. I have you."

"No Addie, you don't have me. Not anymore." With that, Izzie finally left Addison. Not turning back anymore.

_**It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you**_

When Izzie was back in Seattle, Meredith and the gang wondered why Izzie didn't return with Addison. Soon, Izzie explained why she had finally moved on without Addison. That she was alright without her. Though she may smile on the outside, she was still bleeding from what she did and the loss of the person she truly loved.

AN: This is my first Grey's Anatomy fic. Reviews will be appreciated.


End file.
